DrWhooves: An Old Enemy Returns
by Time Turner96
Summary: All the adventures the mysterious stallion had with a certain Wall-Eyed friend has never prepared him for the return of another Time Lord like this one! I did this story for a little background on Colgate and why her Cutie Mark is an hourglass. That has always spiked my curiosity when I read the stories on this and other multiple fanfiction sites. I hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_3 weeks before the Time War on Gallifrey…_

"Has the Council made a decision?" a mysterious and old voice said. "Our lord President, 1000 are for, none have opposed" a similar voice exclaimed. As thevoices were conversing, a barely conscious woman stared at them with maniacal intent; almost as if she was insane. The President turned to the shackled and muffled woman and said "For committing crimes of an unspeakable nature against the people of Gallifrey, the council has voted for your method of exile. You will be converted into a human, have all of your memories of being a Time Lord hidden in a FOB watch and will be cast into the Un-tempered Schism to enter an alternate universe where you will wander until you regret the decisions you have made". A look of shock and horror was shown in the woman's eyes for a brief moment, and then replaced with the same maniacal look as before. "Once thrown into the Schism, your body will change as to not arouse suspicion to the indigenous life you will encounter. We will send a TARDIS with you in case you have found a way to forgive yourself and your actions. This does not mean you can return any time you want however…" the President explained to the woman.

"This TARDIS will only reveal itself if it senses regret in a Time Lord's hearts and mind." the other voice exclaimed. "Otherwise, it will remain invisible to the naked eye by means of a Perception Filter". The woman's eyes showed a look of understanding. "Your exile will begin tomorrow at high noon. Until then, you should meditate on the crimes you have committed on your own brethren."

_The next day in front of the Un-Tempered Schism… _

"Have the preparations been made my lord Doctor?" The President asked the soon-to-be infamous Time Lord. "She is unconscious, but stable. Has there been any word on the Daleks? I worry about the safety of my family." said The Doctor. "They have moved their fleet closer to the Medusa Cascade. I tried to reason with the Emperor himself, but it seems that we have no other choice but to prepare for war." As the President explained the preparations to be made for the upcoming war, the doctor thought to himself "_I wonder where she will be sent. I sense that this woman will be tied to me in the future somehow, but for her sake I __hope she will never discover what I am about to do. It would break her hearts…" _While The Doctor was thinking about the actions he will soon have to take, the convict was thinking about how she came to be captured and sentenced to this form of exile. "_How did I end up in this position anyways!? All I did was stab the __elderly couple out of regenerations and blew up a malfunctioning TARDIS. Granted it was full of refugees, but that's beside the point!"_

As soon as both were done with their thoughts, The President activated the portal to the Un-Tempered Schism and threw the TARDIS in first to plot a flight path for the convicted Time Lord. Next, the president asked The Doctor to remove all of her memories as a Time Lord and store them in a FOB watch. As soon as he was done with the process, he placed the watch in the woman's pocket and The President cast her in and gave her a new name. Before The President did this, he began to speak: "The TARDIS landed on a planet called Gaia in an alternate universe where all the life forms are of an equine nature. It also says that they are intelligent enough to give themselves names. Henceforth, your new name will be known as Colgate and your old name of Gersillan will be forgotten." With those last words, The President used the telepathic circuits from the TARDIS to transmit history of the planet as well as her new name into her mind. After the telepathic grafting was complete, Gersillan was cast into the Un-Tempered Schism and followed the path that the TARDIS etched temporarily. As Gersillan's past life was mending itself to better camouflage herself with the new life forms she will encounter. When she awoke, Gersillan knew nothing of her past life except the parts filled in by the telepathic grafting. As her new memories were forming to further disguise her past life, the nearby TARDIS disguised itself as an apple tree with orange leaves. It will go unnoticed in an apple orchard and even if it is noticed, the Perception Filter will erase its existence from anyone curious enough.

As the convict was transforming into a pony, the FOB watch sewed itself to her flank and transformed into the cutie mark of an hourglass. As soon as the transformation was complete, the pony that was once Gersillan collapsed next to her TARDIS, unaware of what that tree was.

_Dawn, the Next Day…  
_

It was morning at an apple farm just outside of Ponyville and a certain orange pony with apples as her cutie mark decided to start work on the fields early. As Applejack was tending the fields, she tripped over something when she was hauling a cart full of apples. After she recovered from the fall, she went to see if it was a pile of apples that her brother, Big Macintosh, set on the ground to represent his "apple stash". When she saw that it was an unconscious pony, Applejack rushed over to see if she injured the mare; or what she thought was a mare. She gently tapped on the unconscious pony's shoulder multiple times to try and wake her. As soon as the mare opened her eyes, Applejack glanced for any sign of injuries on the mysterious mare. "Ya alright? A didn't mean to trip over ya like that, but ya shouldn't be sleeping out here." Applejack asked with a thick country accent. The light blue coated mare with a similarly striped blue and white mane and tail began to stand up, but wasn't used to four legs for some reason. "Speaking of, how did ya end up out here in the first place?" As soon as the mare was used to her unknowingly new body, she responded "Oh its fine. In fact, I don't even recall how I got here." Applejack wasn't sure if she should trust this mysterious pony in the middle of her family's orchard, but offered to help anyway. "Well ya better come along with me if I hit ya so hard ya can't remember how ya got here. Oh, and before I forget, if you see a pink pony with a poofy mane; remind me to walk the other way. The last thing we need is a party for your amnesia!" With that the two ponies headed to the hospital to get her head checked out for any serious damage. "What's yer name anyways?" Applejack asked her new friend. "My name's Colgate, I think…"

The Doctor woke up screaming. Drenched in sweat, he said "That name! I remember that name! But it can't be! She fell through the Un-Tempered Schism! I saw her disintegrate! Unless…" Derpy Hooves rushed through the door to The Doctor's bedroom and interrogated him frantically "ARE YOU ALRIGHT DOCTOR? WHAT IS IT? DALEKS? CYBERPONIES? WEEPING PEGASI?" The Doctor responded with "Something far worse than any of those or anything we have faced before: A Time Lord!"

**Author's Note:** What do you think? I left a cliffhanger because I want some reviews before I begin Chapter 1, and cliffhangers always have the audience wanting more. So make sure to give me constructive criticism to further improve and perfect my stories and remember: Keep Calm and Flutter On!  
**Author's Note(Updated): **Thank you for the feedback readers! Thanks to your advise, i got rid of the double spacing in the chapters so there should be no further problems concerning line spacing. Please give me more reviews!


	2. Chapter 1: Covert ops and Realization

**Chapter One: Covert Operations and realization.**

_Just outside of Ponyville, in the TARDIS…_

"What's so bad about another Time Lord, Doctor?" Derpy Hooves asked. "BECAUSE THEY…. Never mind, I can't explain it right now Derpy. Just trust me; another Time Lord cannot be good for Ponyville, let alone Equestria!" The Doctor exclaimed. The command module gently hummed as the two ponies prepared to go into town. Before they went, however, The Doctor had to check one last time how long Colgate has been known in Ponyville. "The TARDIS found some information on the Time Lord we need to find. Her name is Colgate and apparently she was first spotted in Sweet Apple Acres a few months ago." Derpy recognized the name and told The Doctor "Colgate!? But she is the town dentist! She wouldn't hurt a fly!" The Doctor was shocked that her companion had information on her that the TARDIS couldn't find. "Derpy, how do you know Colgate is the town dentist? I couldn't pull any records on her position of work." Derpy said "Oh, that's easy! She isn't _officially_ our dentist, or at least she didn't have to sign any paperwork. They had an old dentist's building near Sugarcube Corner and since her name was Colgate, the mayor thought she would be good at fixing the townspeople's teeth, though her Cutie Mark _is_ an hourglass…" Derpy was interrupted by The Doctor "Her Cutie Mark is an hourglass!? What type of hourglass? What did the bindings look like?" Derpy continued talking "Well, the rings were gold instead of wooden, like your Cutie Mark and they had strange symbols on them" The Doctor had the same look of shock as before "These symbols, did they look like this watch?" The Doctor pulled a FOB watch out of a part of the console and showed his wall-eyed companion. Derpy studied it for a few minutes, trying to focus her eyes so she could get a more detailed look at the etching on the watch, and then nodded when her eyes confirmed that these were the same etchings seen on Colgate's Cutie Mark. The Doctor suddenly showed a sign of relief "Good. She doesn't realize who she is yet".

Derpy became confused at this remark "Why does it matter if she can't remember that she's a Time Lord?" The Doctor replied "Not all Time Lords are G-." He froze mid-sentence, as if time halted around Derpy. Suddenly a flash of light illuminated and a pony appeared before her. "Who are you?" she asked. "It isn't important right now, but know this: the events about to take shape are the hardest challenges that you and The Doctor will face yet. This is also the same day he reveals what happened to his race to you." The light was beginning to dim around the mare "I don't have much time left! Remember everything I am about to say, as it could save your life as well as The Doctor's. When the moon meets the sun, darkness will spread and a new element will be revealed. Do not tell The Doctor about this conversation. Act like it never happened. I'm sure you have many questions, but the answer to your biggest one is Y-." With that, the light and the mysterious pony vanished and time resumed. "—ood Derpy. Some are evil and I'm afraid it's my fault. Uh, are you okay? You seem... flustered…"

"huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Doctor, can ponies freeze time?"

"Not that I'm aware of Derpy. Why do you ask?" said The Doctor.

"Oh, just curious, that's all". With that, the two time-travelling ponies stepped out of the TARDIS and made their way to Ponyville. "Oh, before I forget—." The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver, pointed it at the TARDIS and activated it. Soon afterwards, the blue box flashed for a second, then vanished. "Why did you do that?" Derpy asked. "I put it one second out of sync with everything else in the universe. Believe it or not, I have faced an evil Time Lord before. If this one gets a hold of the TARDIS, a lot of bad things can happen to the universe. One more thing: in order to disguise ourselves, I created Chameleon Suits with built in Voice Scramblers that can change our voice and appearance. I would explain how it works, but we are running out of time! We need to know how much the town knows of our mysterious friend…"

_Gallifrey, 836 years ago…_

"My lord Doctor, thank you for helping me in the exile of Gersillan. I have no doubt you have sensed her connection to you, for I have sensed it too. She will meet you again, somehow; hopefully on better terms than we left her." The President exclaimed "I indeed sense her being tied to my future, but I am not certain as to how far into my future I will meet her again." The President dawned a worried look on his face and thought to himself. '_The Doctor is one of my strongest disciples! If he cannot sense the time period that they will meet again, I fear that it will be soon. I just hope that The Doctor will agree to what I am about to do…'_ The President spoke again "I am worried that your confrontation with her will be too soon. In order to mask the anxiety from your mind, I would ask you if I could disguise this memory from you in order to keep your thoughts focused…"

The Doctor hesitated for a second, then nodded his head in agreement and kneeled before The President to prepare for his memory wipe. The President put on his Sonic Gauntlet and extended it over The Doctor's head. With a small ringing noise emanating from the gauntlet, The President dived into his mind and masked the memory from The Doctor. He fell unconscious after the memory wipe was performed on his mind. The President called for guards to carry him to a nearby bed and asked them not to disturb The Doctor while he was recovering.

_Ponyville, present day…_

"Before we go to confront Colgate, we need information! And where can we get information on ponies and their history? THE LIBRARY! Come on Ditzy!" The Doctor exclaimed. As the two made their way to Twilight Sparkle's home, The Doctor decided to test the chameleon suits before arriving. "Derpy put on your chameleon suit. I haven't had time to test them yet, so we might as well now." Derpy did as The Doctor told her and put it on. "Okay, now you see that flashing green and blue button? I want you to press it." Derpy asked: "What does the button do? *gasps* WILL IT TURN ME INVISIBLE!?" she asked with excitement. "No, nothing quite like that. It acts like my psychic paper does, only instead of showing the onlooker whatever _document_ they want to see, it disguises your entire body to whatever _pony_ they want to see! Isn't it brilliant?!" The Doctor exclaimed.  
"I guess so…"

When they entered the library, The Doctor told Derpy to play the role of the unicorn Twilight could see as best as she could and if his suspicions are correct, she should see Princess Celestia. As the purple mare came down the stairs, a look of shock and excitement rose upon her face as she looked at Derpy Hooves. "Princess Celestia! It's a surprise to see you here! Why are you with Time Turner?" Twilight Sparkle said. Derpy look confused at this and turned toward The Doctor. He nodded and Derpy spoke. "I know it's sudden, but a matter has arisen in Canterlot and Th-Time Turner is the only one that can help. One of my clocks has broken and since it was made by him, he would understand how to fix it better than other ponies would." The disguised mare said. "Furthermore we came in here to find some books on clocks and how they function. I believe my friend here also wants to get better acquainted with the people of Ponyville and we need a book with all the ponies and how they came into Ponyville." Twilight looked at Derpy for a second with a suspicious glare, but then nodded and handed the books to The Doctor and said "Here you go, Time Turner! If the books haven't given you the information you need, come back again and I'll help you find a copy better suited to you and the Princess's needs." As soon as the two ponies exited the library, The Doctor turned off her Chameleon Suit.

"HA! It worked! This means we will be able to ask questions more discreetly." The Doctor exclaimed. As they were nearing the Dentist's building, The Doctor pulled one of the books out of the saddle bag he borrowed from Derpy. The title read "How to make muffins for foreigners, Vol. 7" Derpy became rose cheeked and swiped the book out of his hand and replaced it with the book he was actually looking for. This book read "A catalogue on the residents of Ponyville, _Revised Edition"_ Looking through the index, The Doctor found the page that had Colgate's information on it. "Ah, here we are!" The Doctor said "According to this, she was found in… no, wait I already knew that. There's the information I was looking for! After Applejack found her in the middle of Sweet Apple Acres, Colgate was sent to the hospital to get checked for any serious brain damage as she was exhibiting signs of amnesia. As soon as she arrived, the nurses saw no damage at all, but curiously enough, Colgate began to help some ponies in Intensive Care that had major tooth problems. According to some of her patient's accounts, she seemed to be an expert on all manner of teeth and knew every weak and strong spot on the—." As The Doctor continued reading, the memories that were suppressed were too much for the barrier The President's Sonic Gauntlet created and snapped, releasing the memories The Doctor had stored away.

The Doctor winced in pain for a moment, and then he realized the full extent that this disguised Time Lord is capable of. "She is alive! This isn't good. No, not good at all! If she ever discovers who she is, this could end up very bad for Ponyville." Derpy asked: "Why is it so bad? You said earlier that Time Lords are sometimes bad, but she couldn't be _that_ bad, could she?" The Doctor turned to his companion with a look of horror, pure horror from what he uncovered from the suppressed memories. "This mare is not just bad, she's insane! If she ever discovers that she is a Time Lord, you and everypony else will be in GRAVE DANGER. Years ago, probably in the early years of your Princesses' rule, I was on my home planet, Gallifrey; before the Time War. I was assigned to deal with an insane Time Lord called Gersillan. My task was to store her memories inside a FOB watch, the same watch I showed you on the TARDIS. When the procedure was complete, Gersillan was cast into the Un-Tempered Schism with her own TARDIS, unaware of who she was or where she was going. She must've landed weeks before I arrived in Ponyville somewhere in Applejack's Farm."

Derpy teared up slightly at this story. "Doctor, what is the Un-Tempered schism? How did she become insane? What was the Time War?" Before Derpy could continue the questions she said, The Doctor answered her. "Something you have to know before I answer any questions, you need to know this: What I did was forced upon me and could always be the only solution I could take." Derpy nodded and The Doctor continued his explanation. "We will start with the Time War. My world, Gallifrey, was always a beautiful world. There were large and numerous mountains with peaks just scratching the surface of the atmosphere, and beyond those mountains lay great meadows of Red Grass, the most beautiful sight anyone could see." Derpy pictured the sight in her mind, becoming in awe at the beauty of his world. "Surrounding the meadows were great forests with silver leaves donned on the trees. When the wind blew through the leaves, they played a serene and beautiful song. In the center of all those was a great city, contained in a glass dome. This was the Citadel where my race once flourished."

The Doctor was beginning to tear up a little. "Then the Time War happened: there were beings called the Daleks who threatened to destroy all of existence. The Time Lords, who at that time were beings of peace, saw what was to happen to all Creation if the Daleks succeeded and went to war with them. The Time War it was called, as the battles were occurring at every point in history. The war waged for 200 years, before the Time Lords came up with a solution. They were going to destroy themselves to ascend into a 'higher form of life, free from time itself'." The Doctor began to sob lightly now as his story was nearing his end. "I had to save them, Derpy. So I locked the entire planet in a Time Lock. Like what I did with my TARDIS earlier, except a whole planet! MY PLANET! I SEALED MY ENTIRE PLANET DERPY! Why couldn't I save them?!"

The Doctor started to sob uncontrollably and the crowd started to stare. Panicking, Derpy escorted The Doctor to a nearby alley to continue his story. "Thank you, Derpy. I don't know why I couldn't control myself. You are the kindest pony and companion I've met. Thank you for being so kind" When The Doctor calmed down, he continued his explanations. "That still doesn't explain the Un-Tempered Schism or how Colgate became insane." Derpy waited for a response. "Ok, Derpy. You have earned explanations. The reason my race is the oldest and most developed in the galaxy is because we were exposed to the Time Vortex, the raw stream of time itself, by means of a device called the Un-Tempered Schism. Through the Schism, we could look at the Time Vortex with safety of not ripping a hole through the fabric of the universe. Sometimes the Time Vortex is too much for someone to handle and causes them to become insane. In fact, one of my dear friends, The Master, was deemed mentally ill by this, but let's move on to another subject."

Derpy asked: "Is that how she became insane? She stared into the uncovered schism?". "It's Un-Tempered Schism and no, she was born insane, but given methods to her insanity from it. One such method is that she would remove a molar from each of her victims and make a necklace once she had enough." Derpy looked at The Doctor in horror. "How can someone do that?! It isn't right!". "My thoughts exactly, Derpy, and that's why I want to find her before she discovers her true self because I believe she could be saved!" Derpy nodded in agreement. "Let's head to Sweet Apple Acres. Maybe her TARDIS is still there!"

**Author's Note(Again!):** I worked hard on this chapter and did not have time to go through the revisement stage as much as i wanted to. In the future, I will try to make my chapters a little shorter because i know how reading can get boring sometimes and i want to give the audience more of a calm and collected feel for my stories, instead of being bored with all 2000 words in here. As i said, i will try to cut that number down to 1500 minimum. Aside from that, i've appreciated the Constructive criticism you have been giving me, so thank you. Oh, one more thing: if you want any of your OC's in my next chapter, don't be afraid to PM me. As long as the pony isn't too complicated and unnecessary, they will star in my chapters!


	3. Chapter 2: Another TARDIS

**Chapter 2: Another TARDIS**

_Colgate's Clinic, a little after dawn…_

As the mare with a striped mane and tail entered her clinic to start the day, Colgate felt like something was off; like something dreadful, yet somehow good, was about to happen to her. She felt as if an old part of her was returning. Just as she was thinking these thoughts, her head began to hurt and heard a voice. _"Yes! The time has finally arrived! Hurry, you equine fool! Release me so I can claim new teeth for my collection!". "_Who are you!? Show yourself!" the mare announced. "_I am The Dentist! And I have no form yet, but The Doctor does! Quick, find him then release me! I will make you powerful beyond imagination…" _Colgate sensed the voice she was hearing was malevolent beyond belief and refused. When she did, she began to scream as her head began to feel like it was on fire. "STOP! I'll do it!" Colgate yelled as she was still receiving pain. "_Good, now begin searching, or a lot more than your head will hurt you this time!" _She exited the clinic and began searching for a pony called The Doctor.

_Meanwhile, at Sweet Apple Acres…_

"Where did you first find Colgate, Applejack? Don't lie, I know you did!". "What the hay are you goin' on about? I did find Colgate while out in the fields, yes; but that doesn't give you the right to bug me about it Time Turner!" Applejack said. "THAT'S NOT MY NAME! Now you listen here, Applejack! That pony you discovered is more dangerous than Nightmare Moon herself and if we don't stop her from discovering what race she truly is, then all of Ponyville, Equestria and even the universe!" Applejack was shocked and suddenly frightened from the sudden change of mood. "Who _are_ you then?" The orange mare asked. "If you _really_ want to know who I am, I am THE DOCTOR. I'm a Time Lord. I come from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Casterberus. I'm the one who will save you and all six billion lives on this equine planet! Any more questions?" Applejack nodded no. "Good! Now where did you find Colgate?" The Doctor asked. "Ah found her in the south field near an odd-colored tree." The Doctor had a horrified look on his face. "WHAT COLOR WERE THE LEAVES? Were they orange, or did they look like rainbow colors?" Applejack looked surprised at how The Doctor knew what this tree looked like. "Yes, they were always those colors!"

"This tree is no simple tree, but in fact a TARDIS! Not just any old TARDIS either! This TARDIS was specially designed to sense a Time Lord's regret in order to open. This makes it especially dangerous around me. Derpy, when we get to the TARDIS, hand me a chameleon suit. It's basically the only defense I will have against Colgate.". "Why's that, doc? And what tree are we going to? I thought you wanted to see my farm a little more!" Applejack said. With this remark, The Doctor knew something must be disguising the TARDIS from onlooking ponies. "Applejack, where did you say Colgate was again?" Applejack looked confused. "I never mentioned where she was found, Doc.". "Derpy, it's worse than I thought. Any normal pony that looks at the TARDIS will have their memories altered or erased from their mind. We are safe, however because we've been exposed to the Time Vortex enough to protect our eyes and minds from the power of Perception Filters." Derpy showed an understanding look on her face. "Ah don't know what you two are talking ab-." The Doctor covered Applejack's mouth and used his Sonic Screwdriver on her mind. "There, that should at least keep recent memories from being altered any further. "What in tarnation!? How can I forget memories like that? I must've tried to buck that tree at least a hundred times! I also remember where it was! Follow me quickly if ya have any chance of stopping Colgate!" With that, the three ponies sprinted towards where the disguised TARDIS was and upon arrival, they see Colgate approaching them.

"_That's the one! It's him!"_ The Doctor sensed the FOB watch trying to free its master's true self, so he threw on the Chameleon Suit and turned it on. Derpy and Applejack did the same. "Which one is it!?" Colgate became confused at which one was The Doctor, because they all looked like him now! "_Release me! Release me and the pain will stop!" _The FOB watch whispered to its master's mind. "Doctor! I need your help! This voice inside my head wants out! I know it's evil, so if you can help me, I will make sure it will never see the light of day!" The Doctor heard the blue mare and stepped forth, turning off his chameleon suit. "What you carry inside you is an insane Time Lord. If it gets out, you will be lost forever and will be replaced with a being called The Dentist. The reason you know so much about how teeth work is because the other personality buried inside you has made necklaces out of molars from her *gulps* victims." Colgate was shocked and horrified at what was just revealed to her. "In order to make sure The Dentist will never harm another being, I and my mentor, The President, stored the memories of her into a FOB watch and when it and you entered this dimension, it changed itself into your Cutie Mark. It's like mine, except it has a gold binding with Gallifreyan markings on it." Colgate turned her head to see her Cutie Mark, but was stopped by The Doctor.

"Do not, under any circumstances look at it! Your Cutie Mark's true identity has been revealed to you. If you look now, The Dentist will be free and all of creation will be threatened. If you want to see your Cutie Mark without harm, follow me." The Doctor walked to a tree, it scanned him and then said "TIME SIGNATURE IDENTIFIED. LORD DOCTOR, PLEASE GIVE VERBAL RECOGNITION" The Doctor whispered his true name to the console so no one heard it. "PASSPHRASE ACCEPTED. FURTHER SCANS SHOW REGRET IN HEARTS AND MIND. ENVIRONMENTAL SCANS SHOW THIS WORLD IS OF EQUINE ORIGIN. INDIVIDUAL SCAN REQUIRED FOR ENTRY" A blue beam shot out of the console and scanned all four ponies. "INDIVIDUAL SCAN COMPLETE. WELCOME, DOCTOR AND DENTIST" The side of the tree opened and The Doctor and Colgate entered and the entrance closed once again. "What was that!? Was that the Tardiwhozit?" Applejack asked Derpy. "It's called a TARDIS, and I have a lot of explaining to give you and the other Element Bearers…"

**Author's Note:** Hey there! Another chapter, another writer's block! I'm kidding, but if you do want to use OC's, just PM me! (If you didn't know what OC's are, they are fan made ponies from pony generators that people use in their stories). Another thing, i would appreciate some reviews so i feel like i did a good job. And remember: Keep Calm and Flutter On!


	4. Chapter 3: Explanations

**Chapter 3: Explanations**

_ With The Doctor and Colgate in another TARDIS , Derpy and Applejack gathered the Mane Six at Twilight's library for some confusing explanations from the Wall-Eyed Mare._

"Is everyone here, Applejack?" Derpy asked. "Everyone is here and accounted for, Derpy! Now could ya please explain why Time Turner is actually called The Doctor, and what the hay is a TARDIS?". "Before I explain anything, know this: The Doctor has protected this entire planet several hundred times from every evil thing you can possibly imagine, but he does not want his identity to go public or else things much worse will try to conquer or destroy this world." Twilight Sparkle scoffed at this statement. "How can one pony save the world more than anypony I've ever read about? This just doesn't make sense!" Derpy began to look at the purple mare with both eyes, looking directly at her. It's as if this remark made her so angry that she straightened her eyes to make her point. "The Doctor saved you from Daleks, Cyberponies, Weeping Pegasi, and he even helped Starswirl the Bearded with a spell he was working on!"." I highly doubt that Derpy! No pony is that powerful!" Derpy responded "I have that same spell right here." Derpy pulled an old notebook out of her saddle bag and turned the pages. "Here we are! _How to make a rainbow out of thin air_" Twilight became intrigued by this and wanted to know the spell, despite what she said to the wall-eyed mare. "It is definitely Starswirl's handwriting." Twilight said, "But that would make The Doctor hundreds of years old! How is that possible?!" Derpy showed a smile on her face. "That's easy! He isn't a real pony, he's a Time Lord; and he is 963 years old!" All the ponies' faces dawned a shocked expression, indicating that what she had said sounded impossible.

_ Meanwhile in the TARDIS, The Doctor begins explaining to Colgate how to get rid of the maniacal Time Lord's consciousness and memories out of her head_

"What you need to know about our race is they are trapped in time itself, waging an endless war all the while dying over and over again." The Doctor tried to contain his sorrow. "The reason this is that near the end of the Time War, as it was to be known as, the Time Lords came up with a solution. This solution was the genocide of the whole universe in order to 'obtain a form of life free from time itself'. I had to stop them in order to save all of creation. Not even Princesses Luna and Celestia would be safe." Colgate was beginning to understand his pain while the Time Lord inside her grew more aggressive and began attacking her mind, trying to get through and take over her body. "Agh! I think The Dentist is trying to get through again, except the pain is worsening! Doctor, can you save me?" The Doctor looked at the suffering pony, trying to figure out how to save both the Time Lord's life as well as the innocent mare's.

"I'm so sorry, but in order to save your life as well as The Dentist's, I will have to sew your minds together." Colgate didn't care what needed to be done, so she went along with the plan. "This procedure is called 'Memory Mending'. Its how Time Lords repair their minds during a Meta-Crisis. You will have the knowledge and wisdom of my people, but still keep your memories and personality." Colgate nodded and said "And what of the Time Lord's consciousness? Will it be spared too? I want to save it, but I also want to keep my personality too." The Doctor nodded back at this reply to show that he agreed. "The Dentist will exist, but only partially. This procedure will keep a small portion of the Time Lord's memories, but the insanity will no longer exist. You will be in complete control of your body and many of the choices you make. The other choices will be the logic of The Dentist at work, choosing the better choice for you, in a sense.". "Do it." The blue mare said.

The Doctor began meditating, gathering enough energy to harness a part of the power from the heart of the TARDIS in the middle of Sweet Apple Acres. As soon as his body and mind were prepared, The Doctor opened the heart and gathered enough energy to perform the procedure. "Quickly, sit in front of me, before all the energy is depleted!" Colgate did not hesitate and immediately kneeled before the Time Lord. "Now, look at your Cutie Mark. I know what I said earlier, just trust me; I'm a Doctor." The mare did as told and began unleashing the Time Lord buried deep inside of her, patiently waiting. As The Dentist was being released, The Doctor shot rays of light at the transforming pony, beginning the first step of the Memory Mend. Colgate slowly faded into nothing but a consciousness as The Dentist was becoming free. "AAAAAHHHH!" Colgate screamed and collapsed to the floor. A few moments later, the mare stood up, but with different eyes and a malicious smile on her face. "OOOOOHHHH, YEAH! So _this_ is how it feels to be a pony! It feels strange… OH WELL!" The Dentist began laughing maniacally. "Now that I am free, I have some questions for you, DOCTOR!"

_ The scene changes back to the ponies listening to the adventures a young Derpy Hooves had with the doctor_

"So, you mean to tell me you travelled all over the universe, all in the same day? That has got to be the awesomest thing, EVER!" Rainbow Dash said. The other ponies gathered in the living room of Twilight's Library looked in awe at the stories told by the wall-eyed mare. "Yep, and not just every place, but every _time period_ too! I've been to Manehattan when it was just a settlement, I showed caveponies how to make fire with their magic, and I've even been to Ponyville back during Celestia's 350th year of ruling!" "Wow! That's so cool!" all the ponies said. Twilight, on the other hand, was still highly doubtful on what the mare said. "So, where is this 'TARDIS'? I want to see if it is for real." Derpy looked a little sad at this remark. "Well, see, that's the thing! I don't know!" Twilight's doubts seemed to be proven correct, until an all too familiar whooshing of a TARDIS engine was heard by Derpy and the ponies clueless to the sound. The TARDIS began materializing in the middle of the room, flashing into existence. "THAT, Twilight Sparkle, is the TARDIS!"

All the ponies stared at the blue box in the middle of the room for a few moments, and then Derpy pulled a key out of her saddle bag and put it in the lock. She turned the key and the door opened and revealed the familiar large room with a console in the center. She entered and the door shut behind her. Derpy walked up to the console and noticed a flashing button, one that doesn't normally flash. The mare pressed the button out of curiosity and a hologram appeared that looked like The Doctor. It said "Emergency Systems activated. Companion granted flight privileges. Recording attached to Emergency Systems. Would you like to hear it, Companion?" Derpy nodded at the hologram and it began to play the recording. "Derpy, if you are hearing this, it means I have found another of my species, and when that happened, my TARDIS locked on to your coordinates to keep you safe. The door will be deadlocked unless you want other ponies to travel with you. Most of the systems will not be able to be accessed, especially the heart of this TARDIS to you still. Everything else will be available to you. And Derpy," The hologram turned to face her and continued speaking; "We had a great run!" She almost burst to tears at this sorrowful message to her. Derpy opened the door to the other six ponies and began to tell them what just happened.

_ The scene goes back to The Doctor and The Dentist in a different TARDIS. The Dentist began to ask what happened to their race and the outcome of the Time War, becoming angrier and deadlier with each reply The Doctor gave her._

"You must understand; I had no choice, Dentist!" The Time Lord still showed resentment in her eyes as she began to become increasingly unstable. "Before I become any angrier at what you did to our people, I have one more question: Are there others that escaped?" The Doctor looked down and sighed. "There were a few that escaped. Some of them met their fate and were killed and others converted themselves to humans before they were discovered. One of these Time Lords was The Master. He was sent into the Un-Tempered Schism once he started hearing drumbeats in his head, which was a symptom of insanity. When he was found, he was no older than 136.". " And what of his TARDIS? Every Time Lord sent into exile is sent with one!" The Doctor looked saddened again at this question. "See, that's just it; he was never sent with one. That was the first day The President started to break the Council's Code. It wasn't until he was Head Lord when I realized he was corrupt."

The Dentist now began to realize why Rasillon and the rest of the Time Lords were trapped in a Time Lock by The Doctor. "So, we are the only ones left? There are no others?" The Doctor simply nodded as he saw there was no more explanation required. "Well, if we are the only two left in existence, I guess it's time I have a Doctor look at my head *chuckles*. Would you like to take a look at my head, Doctor?" The Doctor started to cry. "I would love to, Dentist." The procedure was finished a few hours later and when Colgate woke, she remembered everything The Doctor said to The Dentist, now lying in her subconscious perfectly sane. "Thank you, Doctor! You saved my life! Doctor, what's wrong?" The Doctor was grunting in pain a bit as his body began the regeneration process. "It's nothing, Colgate. When I absorbed the energy from this TARDIS' heart to begin your procedure, it began to wither my body. I'm sorry, but I will not be the same after this. When you exit the TARDIS, don't tell Derpy I am alive. She won't understand how or why I look like this, but you will. It must be this way, but I don't want to be different! I could've seen so much more, do much more!" The Doctor began sobbing. "THIS IS NOT FAIR! Agh! It's beginning! Leave now, Colgate! GO!" The blue mare nodded and sprinted as fast as she could out of the TARDIS and went to Ponyville. As soon as Colgate was out of the TARDIS, The Doctor screamed in pain and started to regenerate, his coat changing from a dark brown to a silky hazelnut. His mane changed from a dark brown to black. When he was done, The Doctor examined his new body and began talking. "Oh, new coat, I feel skinnier and what are these at my side? *gasps* I'VE GOT WINGS?! Brilliant! New body, new adventures! LET'S FLY, BABY!

The End….. Or is it?

**Author's Note:** Oh dang! A new regeneration?! And what about Derpy? She has access to the TARDIS now! What's going to happen in the next story? Find out in "A tale of two TARDISes"!


End file.
